


Визит к некроманту

by chernoyada



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: Юстиниан погиб, но его смерть грозит гибелью не только всей семье. Можно ли дважды пережить смерть любимого брата, осталось ли спасение для Приддов, есть ли цена, которую не заплатишь за проблеск надежды?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Визит к некроманту

**Author's Note:**

> AU, неканонная мистика

Вид мертвого Юстиниана был ужасен. Смерть стерла с заострившегося лица привычную улыбку, на которую немедленно хотелось ответить тепло и искренне. Под плотно сомкнутыми веками, под замком ресниц, теперь казавшихся черными, стыл удивленный взгляд. Разве мог Юстиниан представить, что в отчем доме ему будет опаснее, чем посреди войны? Никогда больше Валентин не посмотрит в ясные лиловые глаза, не увидит в них смешливых искорок. Никогда не услышит веселый голос, лукавую шутку, слова поддержки. 

Он почти завидовал вдовам из числа замковой челяди. Простые люди выплескивали свою муку в рыданиях, горестных возгласах, неловких жестах. Приддов же горе превращало в статуи — бледные, молчаливые, с сухими глазами. Фамильное воспитание предписывало запирать боль так глубоко, чтобы ее никто не мог даже заподозрить. Было немыслимо, чтобы герцогиня Придд рухнула без чувств, выслушав страшное известие. Валентин не сомневался, что голос матушки не дрожал, когда она отдавала распоряжения о подготовке похорон. Никто не смог бы вообразить, как виконтесса Альт-Вельдер падает на грудь покойному брату, и ее слезы впитываются в ткань колета, оставляя темные пятна. Да и сам Валентин позволил себе только прижаться щекой к холодной безвольной руке, украдкой поцеловать ладонь и, не разжимая губ, прошептать прощальные слова. 

Поминальная служба длилась и длилась. Гнилостно-сладкий аромат медленно увядающих цветов смешивался с благовониями и приторным запахом нагретого воска. Не впервые Валентин выслушивал печальные и величественные строки песнопения, но между собственной скорбью и чужой лежала пропасть. Потерянность, одиночество, тоска, невыплаканные слезы, несказанные слова, загубленные надежды, мертвые мечты теснили ему грудь, мешая дышать. Свечи потрескивали, отсчитывая минуты, отведенные на прощание, пламя пританцовывало, и в обманчивом свете чудилось, что ресницы Юстиниана трепещут и грудь его вот-вот дрогнет от долго сдерживаемого дыхания.

***

Ночь кралась по коридорам и комнатам Васспарда, припадая на лапы, как осторожная кошка. Валентин метался в постели, не в силах стряхнуть путы тяжелого сна. Сквозь оцепенение ему чудилось, что его зовет Юстиниан — ласково, просительно, настойчиво, раз за разом повторяя имя, и любимый, навсегда умолкший голос звучит, словно крик раненой птицы. Валентину снилось, что он выбирается из кровати и по дорожке лунного света идет на зов, распахивает дверь в спальню и застывает, раздираемый неверием и надеждой.

— Юстиниан!

Брат стоял на пороге, близко — протяни руку, и коснешься груди. В темноте смутно белел овал его лица. Охваченный сумасшедшей радостью, Валентин отступил, освобождая ему дорогу. Брат шагнул вперед — и яркая вспышка отшвырнула его в коридор на десяток бье, чудом не сбив с ног. Качнувшись, Юстиниан попятился и исчез во мраке. Валентин еще какое-то время стоял в дверях и до рези в глазах всматривался в опустевшую темноту. Ни шороха, ни единого звука. Он вернулся в кровать. 

Сны живут по своим причудливым законам, и Валентин снова очнулся, не просыпаясь, когда что-то — должно быть, ветка, — принялось царапать оконное стекло. Размеренный скрежещущий звук ввинчивался в уши. Валентин в раздражении перевернулся на другой бок — и вскочил: до окна его спальни деревья не доставали! Дрова в камине прогорели, оставив лишь глухо рдеющие угли, не дающие ни тепла, ни света. Спотыкаясь в темноте, он бросился к окну, рывком отбросил тяжелую портьеру и почти не удивился, увидев за стеклом бледное лицо Юстиниана. Окна еще не заделывали на зиму. Не тратя времени на то, чтобы зажечь свечу, Валентин дергал и тряс щеколду, а его мысли кружились, как безумное веретено: «Как он сумел подняться? — Юстиниан всегда был ловок и не боялся высоты. — Но стена гладкая! Без кинжала, без веревки — даже ему это не под силу! — Ночь холодна, счастье уже, что нет ни ветра, ни дождя. — Он же мог сорваться! Он выбился из сил… А вдруг заклинит створку? Вдруг он потеряет равновесие, упадет, а я не успею перегнуться через карниз?!» С протестующим скрипом окно распахнулось. Валентин потянулся к брату, чтобы помочь перебраться в комнату. Тот покачал головой, отдернул руку, не позволяя дотронуться до себя, знаком попросил отойти. Валентин пристально следил за тем, как Юстиниан, опершись коленом о карниз, плавно и осторожно протянул вперед ладонь — и мог поклясться, что уловил момент, когда под пальцами вспыхнули искры. Он бездумно подался навстречу, не понимая, почему брат не соскакивает внутрь, почему медлит, терзая его тревогой и растерянностью. Юстиниан с размаху ударил рукой по пустоте, и его буквально смело с карниза. Валентин с криком бросился к окну, до одури боясь увидеть внизу изломанное тело, обмирая от надежды, что Юстиниан в последний миг за что-нибудь ухватился и избежал падения. Но брат пропал, будто растворился в жемчужном свете луны. 

Пробуждение выдалось муторным. Лежа с полузакрытыми глазами, Валентин вяло размышлял, что значили его странные видения с распахнутым окном и дверью, которые для Юстиниана были непреодолимой преградой. Съентифики утверждали, что вещих снов нет, а ночь лишь искажает дневные переживания, мечты и страхи. Но почему его неистовое, безнадежное желание увидеть Юстиниана живым переродилось в очередную потерю? Чувствуя себя разбитым и больным, Валентин с усилием раскрыл глаза — и резко сел: портьера, ночью всегда плотно закрывающая окно, была отодвинута влево. От воспоминания о ледяных плитах пола заныли пальцы ног, холод пополз вверх — к груди, к горлу, к глазам. Ему не приснилось. Юстиниан приходил сюда, но не смог ни войти в комнату, ни произнести хоть слово. Валентин до крови закусил губу. Будь его брат жив, что могло помешать ему переступить порог спальни, как тысячи раз случалось прежде? А вот мертвеца, в кого бы он ни переродился, были способы удержать снаружи. 

Не дожидаясь, пока загудит разбуженный замок, он наскоро осмотрел дверь и притолоку. Ничего подозрительного, разве что какая-то неведомая ему особенность древесины или металла; никаких рун или непонятных знаков, ощущаемых лишь кончиками пальцев. Он читал, что еще Круг назад бытовал обычай хоронить под первым камнем будущего жилища убитое животное. Кое-где людская дикость доходила до человеческих жертв, умиротворяющих подземные воды или подвижную почву. Его передернуло от мысли, что в нескольких шагах, под толщей дерева и камня, белеют кости жертвы, уберегшей его от нежити. Окно можно было изучить без помех и не столь торопливо, и Валентин удовлетворенно кивнул своим догадкам: кто бы ни приходил ночью под видом Юстиниана, его отогнала вделанная в раму рябина и тонко вырезанная цепочка рун. Смутно знакомые, они будто оживали под взглядом, перетекая одна в другую, ускользая, как ползущие насекомые: чем дольше он всматривался, тем сильнее было тошнотворное ощущение угадываемого, незаметного взгляду движения. Он всегда знал, что Васспард заговорен от темной магии, и сейчас увидел стены и рвы этой линии обороны. Мысль о ней удержала его на месте и не позволила в панике кинуться в комнаты матушки, Ирэны, братьев. 

К завтраку не вышла Габриэла, но Валентин не нашел в себе сил тревожиться за сестру. Увязнув в отчаянии и ненависти, как в ядовитой смоле, та отравляла своим недугом все вокруг. Он не желал Габриэле страданий, но услышав, что она слегла в лихорадке, вздохнул с облегчением. Это задерживало отъезд Ирэны, а именно Ирэна могла стать ему самым надежным и единственным союзником. 

Весь долгий день им не выпадало случая остаться наедине. Ирэна, когда Валентин ее видел, неизменно была спокойна, бледна и безмятежна, однако пальцы и губы у нее то и дело вздрагивали, и Валентин почему-то был уверен, что причина такого волнения связана с Юстинианом. 

Ночью он бесшумно выскользнул из своей комнаты. Свеча и огниво не были нужны: коридорами Васспарда Валентин мог пройти хоть с завязанными глазами. Он и крался в сердце владений Повелителя Волн от тени до тени, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох и скрип, сливаясь с сумраком и выжидая, не выдаст ли себя неосторожным движением случайный или приставленный к нему соглядатай. 

Добравшись до лестницы в склеп, он не стал задерживаться — спустился медленно и беззвучно, ногой нащупывая высокие ступени. Перешагнув порог, Валентин остановился. Перламутровый диск луны заглядывал ему через левое плечо, крошечное витражное окно было черно. В склепе был кто-то живой, Валентин чуял его присутствие. Тихо и уверенно он позвал: 

— Ирэна! — и тьма шевельнулась, превращаясь в женскую фигуру. Ирэна высекла искру, вновь зажигая заблаговременно задутую свечу. 

— Что меня выдало? Кроме неурочного визита…

— Ты принесла Юстиниану его любимые цветы. 

— Юстиниана здесь нет, — сказала Ирэна, и Валентин с ужасающей ясностью понял, что сестра говорит не об отлетевшей в Рассветные Сады душе. 

— Ты сдвигала плиту? — неверяще спросил он, только сейчас замечая у нее на руках перчатки из толстой кожи. 

— Не успела. И не уверена, что мне это под силу. 

— Он приходил к тебе?

По лицу Ирэны расползлась смертельная бледность. Пытаясь совладать с собой, она оперлась на могильную плиту Юстиниана и сразу же отдернула руку, будто камень раскалился докрасна. 

— Мои предчувствия сбываются, — прошептала она в отчаянии. — Его дважды забрали у нас!

— Кто-то похитил… тело? 

Ирэна задумчиво покачала головой: 

— Может быть, тот, кто его застрелил, ставил себе цель много худшую, чем оборвать жизнь наследника семьи Придд. Но Юстиниан все еще поблизости, на родной земле. Он будто привязан к Васспарду.

— Ты его видела? — с надеждой спросил Валентин. 

— Нет. Просто так чувствую.

— Ко мне он приходил. Прошлой ночью, дважды, — осторожно поделился Валентин, внимательно наблюдая за сестрой. — Я думал, мне снится, как он зовет меня. Может, он и правда звал, но уж точно не голосом — он не произнес не единого слова. И не смог ни переступить порог моей комнаты, ни влезть в окно — будто какая-то невидимая мне, но прочная преграда вставала на его пути. Я не испугался и совсем не удивился, только был несказанно рад, когда его увидел. Нетрудно обмануть того, кто счастлив быть обманутым, — горько усмехнулся Валентин. — Я до сих пор не верю, просто не могу осознать, что Юстиниана больше нет, что он погиб не на войне, а в родном доме и вот так — глупо и мерзко. Известие о его смерти показалось мне чудовищной ложью или интригой отца, опоившего брата сонным зельем и теперь ловящего предателя «на живца». Я пробовал нащупать у Юстиниана пульс, колол его иглой, подносил зеркальце к губам… — он сокрушенно покачал головой: — Ничего. Никакой надежды. 

— Я положила ему под руку амулет, — тихо откликнулась Ирэна. — Будь Юстиниан жив, он забрал бы его с собой.

— Давай зажжем мою свечу. И проверим гроб, — решился Валентин.

Темнота гулкого склепа их не страшила, как не останавливали запреты. Валентин боялся только, что не сумеет в одиночку сдвинуть плиту. Однако она, уступая сильному толчку, со скрежетом отошла в сторону. Гроб был пуст. В одном из углов чернел сгусток то ли оплавленного, то ли изъеденного ржавчиной металла: амулет Ирэны не пережил колдовства, поднявшего Юстиниана. Разглядывая перекореженный комок серебра, Ирэна с пугающим спокойствием произнесла:

— Наш брат, что бы с ним ни случилось помимо смерти, не остался прежним. 

— Думаешь, все это звенья одной цепи? Тот, кто отнял жизнь Юстиниана, наложил на него чары? Габриэла слегла… 

Они оба знали, что их безумной сестре хватило бы таланта, ненависти и бессердечия на самый жуткий поступок, но лихорадка отводила от нее подозрения.

— Не раньше, чем я добавила в ее успокоительный отвар совсем другие травы, — лицо Ирэны не дрогнуло. Она тоже умела быть решительной и безжалостной. — Я убеждена, что нам — мне — не следует покидать Васспард, а матушка настаивала на спешном отъезде. И все же мы бесконечно опоздали. 

Валентин, обойдя гробницу, вернул плиту в прежнее положение. 

— Если Юстиниан не может прийти ко мне, я должен отыскать его.

Ирэна стиснула в кулаке бесполезный амулет: 

— Нам следует принять меры. 

— Мы не знаем точно, что стало с Юстинианом, — возразил Валентин. — Назови эту веру глупой, но я предпочитаю видеть в нем брата.

— Я люблю всех моих братьев и хочу надеяться, что хотя бы ради Клауса с Питером ты проявишь благоразумие. 

— Я буду осмотрителен, — Валентин сжал пальцы сестры, словно приносил клятву. 

Потянулись серые, сырые осенние дни. Если бы Юстиниан наблюдал за еженощными вылазками Валентина, непременно пошутил бы, что брата заколдовали в летучую мышь, только позабыли снабдить крыльями. Признаться, Валентин не отказался бы получше видеть в темноте, ибо знакомый до последнего закоулка парк под мрачными ночными небесами превращался в неуютное, враждебное место. Запасшись терпением, решительностью и утепленным заклинаниями плащом, вооружившись советами Ирэны, он часами простаивал в памятных для них с братом местах — у старого дуба, на который Юстиниан учил его лазать, у круглого пруда, где они частенько кормили нахальных уток, у особенно секретного места, куда они сбегали от учебы, опостылевшей многократным повторением понятных вещей. 

Брат пришел в беседку, когда Валентин уже начал терять надежду. Высушенные зябкими днями и холодными ночами листья тихо шелестели, но Юстиниан ступал еще тише. Его походка совсем не изменилась, он не плыл в лунном свете, не перемещался дергано и рвано, исчезая и мгновенно появляясь на десяток шагов ближе. Но, возможно, это был обман зрения, при помощи которого неведомый враг хотел усыпить бдительность Валентина?

— Я надеялся, что ты станешь искать встречи, — и улыбался Юстиниан тоже совсем как прежде. 

— Я не знал, как открыть тебе дорогу в мою комнату.

— Советы об оберегах сильно разнятся, противореча друг другу. Особенно если советчик не знает, с чем имеет дело. — Валентин дернулся, словно от пощечины, услышав, как Юстиниан назвал себя. — Ты верно поступил, не пренебрегая защитой.

— Ирэна настояла.

Юстиниан удовлетворенно кивнул: 

— Сестра дважды не ошиблась.

— Когда опоила Габриэлу? — остро глянул Валентин, и Юстиниан снова ответил утвердительным жестом.

— Значит, Габриэла тебя…

— Габриэла меня подняла, — перебил Юстиниан, уберегая его от царапающих горло слов. — И это гораздо важнее того, кто меня убил. Тот случай, когда последствия стократно важнее причины.

Он пытливо всматривался в Валентина, и тому чудилось, что Юстиниан положил ладони ему на плечи и чуть стиснул, придавая веса своим словам. Но брат не делал попыток приблизиться, встать вплотную, дотронуться — он касался только взглядом и голосом, будто опасался причинить вред или испугать. Можно было обманываться, не замечать бледности лица, не задаваться вопросом, где тень Юстиниана, нужен ли ему воздух — но прикосновение разрушило бы все иллюзии. А Юстиниан всегда ценил доверие, которое их связывало. 

— Я искал тебя, чтобы попрощаться и предостеречь, но недооценил предусмотрительности наших достойных предков. Жилые покои защищены от таких, как я. Разумная и похвальная предосторожность, но из-за нее Васспард из убежища может превратиться в тюрьму. Ты должен уехать отсюда! — голос Юстиниана стал властным и настойчивым. Брат уже не просил, он приказывал. — Воспользуйся любым предлогом — глупым, подлым, фальшивым — и беги без оглядки, не дожидаясь отъезда в Лаик. Если поторопишься, быть может, я не почую тебя.

— А как же матушка? — мертво спросил Валентин, слишком ошеломленный напором, чтобы протестовать. — Как же сестра, братья? Им тоже рассеяться по свету, забиться под камень, заживо лечь в могилу? 

Взгляд Юстиниана, полный любви, тоски и понимания, резал сердце, как нож. 

— Я бессилен оборвать свое существование. Если не найдете способ упокоить меня, спасайтесь бегством. — Валентина прошило ледяной дрожью: значит, брат уже пытался вырвать себя из мира и потерпел неудачу! — Убеди Ирэну забрать младших в Альт-Вельдер — отец уважает зятя, он не станет противиться. Сделай матушку своим союзником. Ври, пугай, задабривай, всеми способами вымаливай их отъезд!

— Но что будет с тобой? 

— Для таких, как я, спасения нет. — Никогда на памяти Валентина брат не сдавался без боя. Сейчас в нем ощущалась полная, какая-то сокрушительная покорность. — Пока безумие Габриэлы спит, я коплю силы для борьбы, но пустой ладони не выстоять против меча. Оттого ли, что ее душа больна, или вопреки своему недугу, но Габриэла преуспела в темной магии. 

По лицу Юстиниана прошла страшная судорога, до неузнаваемости уродуя черты. Валентин усилием воли остался на месте. Казалось, какая-то клыкастая, усеянная роговыми наростами, омерзительная с виду тварь натянула кожу брата, словно одежду, и вот-вот бледный, гладкий мешок лопнет, превратится в сочащиеся белесой слизью лоскуты, и тварь вырвется на волю — смертоносная, стремительная, беспощадная, несущая смерть и страдания. Миг — и страшный морок спал. Валентин жадно глотал обжигающе холодный воздух. 

— Ты видел, — прошептал Юстиниан. — Я — лишь врата, и когда крепость падет, зло хлынет в мир. — Он порывисто шагнул вперед, обнял Валентина, прижал к груди. — Запомни это. Не жалей меня, если выпадет шанс — бей насмерть! — он резко замолчал, длинно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, и Валентин понял, что брат терпит жуткую боль ради единственного прикосновения к нему, защищенному амулетом и чарами. 

Он до мельчайшей детали ощущал все разом — пронзительный холод неживого тела, тишину там, где прежде сердце отсчитывало мгновения от веселой шутки до теплой улыбки, и то, что виска не касается легкое дыхание. Юстиниан дрожал все явственней. Умерев, он не стал неуязвимым, и обереги сейчас творили с ним то, что для человека было бы муками тела. Он быстро поцеловал Валентина в макушку, коротко прижался напоследок — и отстранился, заговорил отрывисто и резко, будто пытался оттолкнуть словами:

— Не позволяй любви стать слабостью. Меня уже не спасти, а всех вас — еще можно. Не медли, действуй. Не поддавайся сомнениям и жалости. Прощай! 

Он отступил на шаг и словно растворился в тенях, шепоте ветра, мороси ленивого дождя. Но Валентина еще долго жгло холодом прикосновения и жаром последней просьбы.

***

Он не сразу решился рассказать Ирэне о ночной встрече. Медлил, пока однажды сияющая служанка не сообщила: «Госпожа Габриэла очнулась и выпила целебный декокт!» И увидел, как за слабой улыбкой Ирэны поступает безнадежность. 

— Сестрица, вы непозволительно бледны для столь радостной вести. Не откажите мне в прогулке по саду, она пойдет на пользу вам и сделает счастливее меня. 

— Охотно, — склонила голову Ирэна.

Валентин думал, что будет долго и трудно подбирать нужные слова, но деликатное внимание Ирэны, ее чуткое молчание облегчили ему задачу. Он пересказал ночной разговор подробно, ничего не утаивая, не скрывая своей боли. 

— Мое снадобье перестает действовать на Габриэлу. Скоро к ней вернутся силы, — тихо подытожила Ирэна. 

— И Юстиниану станет еще труднее сопротивляться. 

— Мне снятся страшные сны, — Ирэна глядела перед собой, но едва ли что-то видела. — Я подъезжаю к Альт-Вельдеру и удивляюсь тому, как грязны воды озера, окружающего замок — словно дожди смыли в него всю дорожную пыль и грязь. Но когда лошадь делает первый шаг по мосту, я понимаю, что под ногами плещется кровь. — Она помедлила, переводя дыхание. — А иногда мне снится сам замок, он полон людей — челяди, спешащей по своим делам, переговаривающейся на ходу. И я будто бы узнаю их, хотя все они кошмарно изуродованы. Некоторые смотрят на меня багровыми, сочащимися гноем и слизью дырами на месте вырванных глаз, улыбаются располосованными от уха до уха ртами. Лица ужасно изломаны, перекорежены, словно вывернуты наизнанку. Оголенные зубы в алой бахроме изрезанных губ, пузырящиеся ожоги, разверстые раны, глубокие рубцы, провалы на месте носов, волосы, выдранные с клочьями кожи… Все, все до единого изувечены, жутко, бессмысленно — а они словно не замечают этого, хлопочут по хозяйству, роняя по пути куски плоти, оставляют кровавые кляксы, дотрагиваясь до стен и мебели влажными багровыми ладонями, седлают лошадей, которые больше похожи на драконов, пальцами, от которых остались лишь кости.

— Мне снится обезлюдевший Васспард под кроваво-красным небом, — глухо подхватил Валентин. — Я иду по центральной аллее верхнего парка, заросшей изуродованными, щетинящимися шипами подобиями деревьев, чешуйчатая кора которых истекает густым красным соком. Я выхожу к замку… к тому, что от него осталось. На месте зубцов некогда крепких стен зияют провалы и выбоины, словно выбитые зубы в щербатом рту. Северная башня осела вовнутрь, смятая чудовищной силы ударом, кладка вспучилась, по ней змеятся трещины. Камни покрыты зловонной жижей, издали похожей на мох. Окна выбиты, рамы покрывает белесая плесень. Ветер воет в руинах на тонкой безумной ноте, и ему вторят твари с кожистыми крыльями, сложившие на месте разрушенной караульни отвратительные насесты из человеческих костей… — он резко остановился, повернулся к Ирэне: — Как нам защитить брата от козней Габриэлы? Нельзя же откупиться расчетливым злом от зла безмерного! 

Они были одной крови, она пела ему колыбельные, он рассказывал ей бесхитростные детские секреты. Зачем им было притворяться, что они не думали о превращении сонного отвара в снадобье, дающее вечный покой? Бесспорно, они думали об этом — и каждый отказался стать палачом. 

— Я нашла записи о том, кто может знать больше живых о законах мира мертвых, — осторожно начала Ирэна. Валентина охватила горячая волна надежды.

— То есть указания, как отыскать некроманта? 

— Да. Но они двусмысленны и темны…

***

Поиски оказались трудными и длительными. Им не единожды казалось, что разгадка близка, но неясные, запутанные, таинственные слова вновь и вновь уводили от истины. Позвать на помощь Питера догадалась Ирэна. Клаус, мечтая казаться взрослее, спешил забыть сказки, отказывался верить в чудовищ под кроватью. Питер же еще не утратил способности видеть чудеса там, где другие замечали лишь обыденность. То, что взрослым казалось бессмыслицей, для ребенка было точным маршрутом, прорисованным черной линией на подробной карте. Питер без запинки сообщил сестре, что «злого волшебника надо искать, в четвертый час от зенита ночи напоив сырую землю твердью и облаком, сдобренными травой, что отгоняет рык грудной», а затем заворачивать восемь раз на закат от первого встречного прибежища лесовика. 

Трава от кашля была известна Ирэне, о дубах многое знал Валентин. Идти же им предстояло столько шагов, сколько бусин в ожерелье у десяти сестер. В этом все сказки и легенды были единодушны: количество шагов оставалось неизменным, даже если тропа выводила из розовой кисеи рассвета в закатные сумерки на другой границе страны, а обратный путь был вдвое длиннее.

***

Молочный туман стелился под ноги, белесой пеленой поднимался выше колен, путал тропы, клубился, уводя прочь, оседал на плащах холодными каплями, словно пытался размыть волю, затмить разум. Деревья тянули навстречу скрюченные пальцы, норовили ткнуть в глаз. Ночь ухала, шелестела, истошно визжала за спиной, вспыхивала по бокам зелеными искрами звериных глаз, стонала издевательски и горестно. Нехоженая тропа привела их к заброшенной хижине — чернел дверной проем, прохудившаяся, крытая дранкой крыша просела, окна, казалось, вросли в землю. Спешившись, Валентин без колебаний шагнул во тьму покинутого дома — и оказался в освещенной черными свечами, пропитанной приторными благовониями комнате, по виду втрое превосходящей размеры скособоченного домишки. Ее хозяин, прижав к груди костлявую руку, стоя приветствовал гостей.

— Сын и наследник герцога Придда… и его дочь, — чуть более глубокий поклон. Нехитрый маскарад молодых Приддов, одетых в одинаковые мужские костюмы и плащи, его не обманул. — Большая честь и большая неожиданность принимать вас в моей скромной обители. 

Ирэна молчала, предоставив брату вести беседу. Она не изменилась в лице при виде оправленного в серебро черепа, не дрогнула, взглянув на самого некроманта. Его правая рука белела оголенной костью, к левой еще цеплялись ошметки плоти. Казалось, сожми он чуть сильнее ножку кубка, и к ней прилипнут лоскуты гниющей, покрытой язвами кожи. Выцветшие до прозрачности волосы облепили череп, не скрывая отсутствия левого уха, сожранного омерзительной опухолью, зубы превратились в почерневшие обломки, нос провалился. Шею, подобно ожерелью, обвивали мокнущие язвы, из них на воротник сочилась зеленая слизь. Правое ухо уцелело, зато веко было оттянуто чуть не до кончика носа, поддалась щека, и высохшие мышцы черными гусеницами вились под пергаментной кожей. 

— Ваша прозорливость избавила нас от необходимости называться чужими именами, — склонил голову Валентин. — Если вы знаете, кто мы, быть может, в знак ответного доверия покажете свое настоящее лицо?

— Не обманулся, — с видимым удовольствием признал некромант. — Не буду дольше испытывать чувства прекрасной эрэа. 

Кошмарная личина пошла рябью, новые черты лепились из старых, кожа собиралась складками, натягивалась, разглаживалась, струпья слились в кучу, прорастая носом, глаза из блеклых пятен превратились в озера стылой тьмы, волосы поползли к макушке, темнея. Миг — и перед Приддами оказался благообразный мужчина средних лет. Эта его личина была гораздо приятнее взгляду, чем нагромождение проплешин и язв. Придды молча откинули капюшоны, заставив некроманта разразиться булькающим смехом. 

— Как приятно не ошибиться в гостях! — Носы и рты у обоих были прикрыты платками, расшитыми защитными рунами, а на висках тускло светились крохотные амулеты. — Свечи с дурманом бесполезны против осмотрительных людей, — продолжал некромант. — Не соблаговолите перейти в мой кабинет? 

Через неприметную дверцу в темном углу Придды прошли в другую комнату, обставленную куда проще, без нарочитой омерзительности. Знаком предложив им занять табуреты, некромант сел в кресло с резной спинкой, напоминающее трон. 

— Я знаю, в чем ваша нужда. Такое волнение в равновесии сил невозможно не почувствовать.

— Вы можете нам помочь? — ровно спросил Валентин.

— Именно вам — да. Вашему застрявшему между посмертием и гибелью брату — нет. 

— Каким же образом вы поможете нам? — вступила Ирэна.

Некромант поставил на стол гладкую, ничем не украшенную шкатулку, прикосновением пальца отпер замок. На алом бархате лежал выточенный из кости нож. Рукоять венчала искусно выполненная голова чудовища, казалось, спящего — веки сомкнуты, уголки рта опущены, всякое выражение стерто с гротескной морды. Но стоило Валентину, повинуясь жесту некроманта, поднести к навершию палец, как белые глаза распахнулись, опаляя злобой, раскрылась пасть, обрастая иглами зубов, по костяному острию заструились рубиновые руны. Не получив пробуждающей его силы крови, нож вновь уснул. 

— Этим лезвием следует оборвать существование нежити, в которую превратится ваш брат.

— В этом ваша помощь? — холодно уточнила Ирэна. — Вы бессильны отогнать смерть и убеждаете нас в необходимости принести ее?

— Смерть уже забрала первенца герцога Придда, — веско напомнил некромант. — Его нельзя убить — только упокоить. И как можно скорее, пока он еще слаб, пока тратит силы на бессмысленную борьбу за свою волю. Признаться, я очень удивлен, что он продержался так долго. Впрочем, тем лучше для нас.

— Лучше? — эхом откликнулся Валентин.

— Несомненно. Я имею дело с пережитками смерти, но платят мне живые.

— Этот мир обеднеет без Юстиниана.

— Зато выживет, — буднично возразил некромант. Он выбрал неприметную книгу из шаткой стопки, походя погладил обложку очень светлой кожи — «Старый друг, только тебе можно доверить такие знания!» — раскрыл и стал читать, очень отчетливо выговаривая слова: — На земли падут лютый холод и беспощадный пожар, жестокий голод и неисцелимый мор. Реки потекут кровью. Люди станут пищей, прахом, в их пустых жилищах будет петь ветер и плясать тьма, и займут их чудовища. 

— Мы принимаем вашу помощь, — перед некромантом лег глухо звякнувший кошель.

— Золото? — понимающе хмыкнул тот. — Я не удивлен. — Он подвинул шкатулку к Валентину, показывая, что зачарованный замок сменился обычным. Провел ладонью над столом, и кошель исчез, будто втянутый в зев рукава. — Мне приятны ваш визит и ваша щедрость, а потому — бесплатный совет. Не надейтесь, что сможете подобраться к нему на расстояние удара. Призовите его в морской узел, и если тот будет просолен, как должно, нежить окажется в ловушке, из которой не сразу сможет сбежать. Не медлите, пока он будет в вашей власти, не слушайте его, не сомневайтесь, не просите прощения. Помните тех, кого спасаете. 

Проклятая шкатулка исчезла под плащом Валентина. Свечи — обычные, не источающие одуряющий аромат — погасли разом, оставляя их с Ирэной во мраке убывающей ночи. Они не разговаривали весь путь через лес, ведущий их по плоскому, как зеркало, ельнику и дальше, через бурелом и редкий осинник. На перекрестке Валентин спешился, открыл шкатулку, положил костяной нож рукоятью на камень.

— Стой! — он вздрогнул от крика сестры. Ирэна в последний момент остановила его, уже занесшего ногу над смертельным оружием. — Я не оспариваю твой выбор. Ты верно поступил, оставив решение только нам, тем, в ком течет одна с Юстинианом кровь. — Валентин с облегчением прикрыл глаза. — Мы хотим спасти Юстиниана. Прошу, не лишай его последней надежды, какой бы страшной она ни казалась. Не предавай его любовь и заботу! 

Захлопнув шкатулку с ножом, Валентин вскочил в седло.

***

Библиотека Васспарда таила в своих глубинах многие знания — ужасающие и прекрасные, запретные и спасительные, несущие невозможную надежду и требующие огромную цену. За завтраком Валентин видел обведенные синими тенями глаза Ирэны и отводил взгляд, пряча свои, такие же усталые, потухшие, покрасневшие. Они поделили поиски, отводя на сон считанные часы, искали спасение Юстиниана исступленно и непрерывно. 

Проще всего было найти узор морского узла. Поначалу своей сложностью он поверг Валентина в уныние, но по мере того, как он раз за разом перерисовывал знак, тот намертво отпечатался в его памяти — хитрое переплетение линий, густо заполненное рунами и вписанное в окружность. Для призыва требовалась «соленая вода», но фамильная гордость не позволяла им лить слезы по Юстиниану, и потому они решили использовать кровь. И еще нужны были волосы, принадлежащие тому, кто стал нежитью. 

— Матушка, — улучив момент, начала Ирэна, прерывая тихий шорох снующей по льну иглы, — мне вспомнилось некстати… должно быть, при взгляде на локоны Питера… — Ангелика вопросительно подняла голову. — Я вспомнила, что вы отрезали прядку волос у Валентина, когда ему исполнился год. Мне так не хотелось, чтобы его волосы перестали виться… Это стало обычаем только для сыновей?

— Нет, — вернулась к вышивке Ангелика, — я забирала по прядке на память у каждого из вас. Так делается, чтобы детей ждала долгая жизнь и прямой путь. Даже если волосы свиваются кольцами, — тихо добавила она, мимолетно улыбнувшись. 

— И вы храните эти прядки до сих пор? И мои, и Габриэлы? Наверно, их и не отличить. 

— Ваш отец не скупился на подарки. Я разложила перевязанные лиловыми лентами пряди по разным шкатулкам, — Ангелика помолчала. — Ваши локоны целы, а прядку Юстиниана я бросила в пруд. Не смогла сжечь, боялась, что причиню ему боль… 

— Простите мое любопытство, матушка. Зря я вспомнила. 

Но Ангелика словно не слышала, уйдя в свои мысли. 

Валентин едва не застонал в голос, когда услышал, что волосы Юстиниана для них недосягаемы. Три долгих дня они тонули в холодном отчаянии, пока Ирэна, позвав его в свои покои, не положила на секретер вышивку черными нитями на пожелтевшем полотне. 

— Его волосы, — подсказала она. Валентин кончиками пальцев ощупал прическу всадника, понимая, что она вышита отнюдь не шелком. — Юстиниану очень нравился рисунок. Когда он признался, я осторожно выстригла у него пару прядей. «Рыцарь будет похож на меня», — шутил Юстиниан. 

Валентин с благодарностью поднес к губам нежную ладонь сестры.

***

Охотничий домик в Васспарде был убран со сдержанной, благородной роскошью. Золотистые панели с витиеватой резьбой, химеры на каминном портале, посверкивающие пустыми золотыми глазами головы охотничьих трофеев, темное дерево мебели, медвежья шкура на полу, тонкий аромат травяной свежести… Уединенность, тишина, глоток свободы вдали от острых взглядов. Из предосторожности Валентин и Ирэна плотно завесили все окна, заперли двери и начали ритуал. 

Сажей, смешанной с их кровью, Валентин нарисовал на полу морской узел и отошел на несколько шагов, придирчиво рассматривая узор. Один прихотливый завиток перетекал в другой, свивался с третьим, образуя тонкий изящный контур — но если долго вглядываться в него, начинало казаться, что линии колышутся, набегая прибоем, извиваются, как длинные щупальца морских гадов. Убедившись, что морской узел безупречен, Валентин испытующе взглянул на сестру:

— Ты не передумала?

Ирэна медленно развязала завязки плаща, повела плечами, позволяя ткани стечь под ноги, осталась в одной сорочке. Она едва заметно вздрагивала. Не от холода — в комнате было жарко натоплено — а от нервного возбуждения. 

— Это не страх и не сомнение. Я готова. — Валентин не шелохнулся, и Ирэна добавила почти ожесточенно: — Если бы я не обманывала Альт-Вельдера, уже испытала бы наяву то, через что шестикратно прошла наша мать. Мои цели чисты. Я не позволю слабости встать между мной и Юстинианом. 

Описание ритуала, которое им удалось отыскать в полуистлевших от времени рукописях, гласило: оборванную до срока жизнь можно вернуть, однако для этого покойнику необходимо родиться заново. Но ни одно появление на свет не обходится без родовых мук. Плодом станет Юстиниан, кровью — их общая кровь, бегущая по жилам живых, пуповиной — их любовь. Боль же выпадет на долю Ирэны. Муки роженицы будут непритворны, каждый стон и крик будут порождены тем, что испытает обманутое чарами тело.

Глубоко вздохнув, Валентин бросил на жаровню щепотку трав, прочел первые слова призыва, добавил истолченную в пыль кость, три алых соцветия, пригоршню тщательно отобранных сухих листьев, искристые крошки самоцвета. Тонкая сизая струйка дыма текла сквозь пальцы, вспыхивая терпким, горьким ароматом. Слова выходили чеканными, звонкими — он знал текст наизусть, и ничто не могло сбить его с размеренного темпа. На жаровню упали волосы Юстиниана, затлели, добавляя едкую нотку. Валентин, завершив формулу призыва, ждал. 

Юстиниан шагнул из тени — плавно, текуче, словно он плыл сквозь воздух. Валентин впился в него взглядом, слыша, как за плечом сдавленно вздохнула Ирэна. И прежде едва тронутое загаром, тонкое лицо брата стало пепельно-бледным, изможденным и тусклым, черты заострились. Но больше всех прочих перемен пугал взгляд — тяжелый, надменный, холодный. Под веками Юстиниана плескалась тьма. 

Мертвое лицо дрогнуло, мрак в глазницах неохотно заворочался, заклубился, подернулся лиловыми искрами. Юстиниан, шагнув вперед, словно налетел на стену, выставил руки, пытаясь нащупать брешь в преграде, зло оскалился, не желая сдаваться, на миг до дрожи напомнив себя настоящего, смелого и упрямого. Подался вперед всем телом, вздрогнул, когда из всех малых узлов в него ударили ветвистые молнии, и замер.

— Прости, Юстиниан, мы пленили тебя для общего блага, — бесцветно сказал Валентин. 

— Зачем ты втянул сестру в эту безнадежную затею? — прошелестело в ответ. 

— Это мое решение, — твердо возразила Ирэна.

— Это слишком опасно! Валентин, остановись, не позволяй ей! — брат вздрогнул, напрягся, словно переживал острый приступ боли. Валентин с Ирэной с ужасом смотрели, как на его коже проступают багровые звенья цепей, охватывающих запястья и горло. Юстиниан, застонав, с усилием развел руки в стороны, и то ли багровая тьма, то ли черная кровь брызнула на морской узел, но не смогла его повредить. — Одумайтесь… просто воспользуйтесь ножом!

— Начинай, Валентин, — распорядилась Ирэна.

Новая порция трав — удушающих, горьких, жарких. Новая порция заклинаний. В Юстиниане, казалось, жили одни глаза, в чернильной бездне которых тлела надежда, что сестра оборвет ритуал. Валентин не позволил себе отвлечься: ворвись сейчас в охотничий домик герцог Вальтер с братом или зятем, ударь молния в раскидистый дуб у конюшни, рухни крыша — ему казалось, что и тогда бы он не дрогнул и не прервался. Ирэна, всхлипывая, держалась на ногах из последних сил и гордости. Но стоило ему, довершив заклинание, обернуться, как со сдавленным «Началось!» она осела на брошенный поверх медвежьей шкуры плащ. Юстиниан рухнул на колени в центре морского узла. Ирэна дышала часто-часто, неглубоко, словно глотала вдруг раскалившийся воздух. 

— Так и должно быть? — встревожился Валентин. Он изучил все, что сумел найти в книгах, щедро заплатив за неудобный разговор, расспросил молочную сестру Юстиниана, но вид Ирэны, испарина, покрывающая ее лицо, лишали его хладнокровия. 

— Спина болит, — невпопад ответила Ирэна, напугав его еще больше. Она закрыла глаза, то ли собираясь с силами, то ли прислушиваясь к ощущениям. — Будто что-то медленно-медленно, по кусочку отрывают от меня и тянут наружу. — Она подавилась вдохом, пережидая боль. — Так и должно быть, не бойся моих криков. Я прошу у тебя прощения за это испытание.

Валентин, кусая губы, переводил взгляд от неподвижного брата к свернувшейся клубком сестре. Ирэна уже не могла скрывать мучений. Она прижала трясущиеся ладони к животу, словно стискивала себя последним усилием — глуша стоны, заталкивая обратно в горло крики. Но даже для гордости урожденной герцогини Придд наступил предел. Боль заставила ее распластаться на полу, бесцеремонно вздернула бедра. Сорочка, едва не треща, натянулась между разведенными коленями. Ирэна выгнулась, упираясь в пол пятками и затылком, застонала глухо и протяжно, как раненый зверь. Ее сотрясала мелкая дрожь, пот тек по вискам, впитываясь в растрепавшиеся волосы. 

— Как помочь тебе? — прошептал Валентин. Ирэна слепо схватила его за руку, царапая до крови: 

— Не отпускай меня! Держи крепче!

Валентин сплел их пальцы. Когда она первый раз закричала, он чуть не проклял себя. Ирэна то напрягалась, стискивая кулаки так, что на изящных запястьях проступали жилы, становилась твердой, как камень, и Валентин понимал, что ее в этот момент с ног до головы прошивает мукой — то расслаблялась, безвольно откидывалась, уставившись в потолок невидящим взглядом, и просто дышала, будто это было наградой. Когда боль становилась невыносимой, она сжимала ладонь Валентина до кровавых полумесяцев, до хруста, напрасно надеясь найти облегчение. Когтистая лапа стискивала ее нутро, рвала жилы, месила ее плоть, как кухарка тесто, вонзалась в спину, вела кровавые борозды от груди к лону. Роды были фальшивыми, бесплодными, бескровными, но охваченное мукой тело верило, что что-то рвется из него прочь. Ирэна поклялась бы, что чувствует, как расходятся кости внизу живота. Плоть поддавалась под учащающимися яростными толчками, лопалась, повисала клочьями. Лоно превратилось в средоточие боли. Короткая передышка, чтобы жадно глотнуть вязкий жаркий воздух, — и снова волна, море боли, все выше, все чаще.

Когда Ирэна затихала, Валентин умолял: «Дыши, пожалуйста!» Его платок, которым он пытался стирать испарину с ее лба, промок насквозь, и он отводил с глаз, от уголка рта, со щек горячие, мокрые пряди волос, и давал себе слово, что забудет, никогда-никогда не вспомнит, как боль уродует его красавицу-сестру. 

Не сразу он понял, что Юстиниан кричит в один голос с Ирэной. Брат царапал пальцами грудь, будто хотел добраться до своего онемевшего сердца или задыхался, захлебывался криком и воздухом. Он корчился в своей ловушке, стиснутый узорами рун в неудобной позе, скреб пятками по полу, метался из стороны в сторону, выгибаясь, свиваясь узлом так, будто не имел костей. Ирэна снова закричала, отчаянно и громко, распялив рот, словно криком хотела прогнать свою муку, и Валентин, склоняясь над ней, думал, что так может кричать приговоренный к потрошению заживо, пока сизые петли его кишок с издевательской медлительностью наматывают на ворот. 

В какой-то момент он зажмурился, чтобы не видеть застывшего, изломанного болью Юстиниана и Ирэну с искаженным до неузнаваемости лицом. Завершение ритуала он услышал. Наступила тишина.

Валентин открыл глаза. Воздух вокруг него задрожал и поплыл, по нему пошла рябь, словно по глади озера, потревоженной камнем. Что-то эфемерное, почти прозрачное перетекало, колеблясь, к границам морского узла, коснулось четкого контура — и расплескалось, мгновенно впитавшись в плиты пола, стирая запирающую Юстиниана преграду. 

— Все закончилось, — сорванным, хриплым голосом произнесла Ирэна, и он кинулся к ней, помогая приподняться, прижимая ее к своей груди. Она слепо перебирала ладонями по его спине, от поясницы к затылку, слишком ослабевшая, чтобы стиснуть в кулаке колет и подтянуться выше. Затылком чувствуя молчание и неподвижность, Валентин до полусмерти боялся обернуться, но Ирэна, отдышавшись и собрав силы, выглянула из-за его плеча. Помогая сестре сесть и опереться на него, Валентин по крупицам собирал мужество, чтобы последовать за ее взглядом. 

В лопнувшем в десятке мест морском узле лежал Юстиниан — совершенно обнаженный, как в миг своего появления на свет. Он сложился пополам, прижимая колени к груди, и даже отсюда Валентин четко видел, что ребра его двигаются. Встав на подкашивающиеся ноги, он с огромным трудом донес Ирэну до брата. Несколько шагов превратились в нескончаемый путь. Опустившись на колени, Ирэна ласково коснулась лица Юстиниана, провела пальцами по щеке, прижала ладонь к губам, убеждаясь: он спит, как младенец. Невредимый, избавленный от цепей заклятья, от следов смертельной раны, только обзаведшийся седыми прядями на висках. Как, наверно, все они, пережившие вместе эту долгую ночь.


End file.
